


Cappuccino

by liltofu96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltofu96/pseuds/liltofu96
Summary: Two weeks after Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor made their relationship official, Kara visited her girlfriend for a Super late lunch date. Little did she know that although cappuccino is not good for an empty stomach, it is enough to fill the emptiness Lena feels.





	Cappuccino

It has been 2 weeks since Lena and Kara made their relationship official. The happiness after that amazing night is still evident on their faces despite the number of board meetings the former has stressed on and the number of crimes the latter has toiled on. 

It is exactly 2 in the afternoon when Kara remembered that she has not eaten lunch yet, and so she decided to pay her lover a visit – no, not to eat her but to eat with her. She then informed Snapper that she will be having a lunch out, which, the old man has replied with a huff and a, “be sure to submit your article at 7 pm sharp.” Kara nodded and left right away. One of the perks of being Supergirl is the efficiency of flying as a mode of transportation, so she arrived at her destination as quickly as a nonhuman of her kind can. She, of course, bought pot stickers for lunch. In addition, she grabbed donuts, 2 cups of cappuccino and a salad for her—my girlfriend. I like saying it by myself. Okay Miss Narrator, continue. 

Okay. So where was I? You were saying I grabbed food for my girlfriend. Oh right.

Knowing Kara, a box of pizza is also a necessity. Now, she has 40 more minutes to spend with Lena. She arrived at L-Corp and was immediately led to Lena’s office by Jess. She gave Jess some donuts by the way because…why not?  
She entered the office with the CEO deeply focused on reading some paper works. And that is when the realization of having forgotten to inform her—my girlfriend. OKAY KARA WE KNOW IT ALREADY. Sorry not sorry. Okay, so she forgot to inform the CEO of her visit.

“I think this is not a perfect time for a super late lunch date?”

“Oh anything super is a go for me”, Lena replied with a wink which made Kara blush redder than her cape.

Lena kissed her on the cheek and asked, “Are you spending the rest of the day here, hun?” The CEO asked this probably because Kara is carrying way too much food.

“Hmm no I actually just have more than half an hour left to spend here”

“And you can eat all of those in approximately half an hour?” 

“She said with surprise in her voice for what reason?” Both of them laughed because of that inside joke they share with each other. Lena then led the reporter to her couch. She set aside the vase with the flowers Kara gave her a day ago so they can settle the food that Kara brought. 

“So what do we have for our super late lunch date?” Lena asked grinning. 

“I bought pot stickers, pizza, donuts and salad for you” Kara replied adjusting her eyeglasses.

“Your food choices are certainly somewhat unsurprisingly different. I know you are technically a god but, dear, what about eating healthy?” Lena said as she put her hand on Kara’s thigh.

“Come on can I just stress eat a little pretty please?” Kara saying that being the puppy she is. “And I brought Cappuccino by the way, I’ll just heat them, give me a sec.” The hero then used her power to heat their drink. When she looked at Lena — without the heat vision of course because who would want to fry their girlfriends, and Lena is already hot enough in her own right— she saw something on Lena’s face that she never ever want to see: A tear. Her gir —my girlfriend is crying what should I do?! Miss Narrator? Help? Hey, your girlfriend, your job. 

“Uh okay babe I won’t eat any of those if you don’t want. We can share your salad.”  
Lena’s tears continue to fall and that made Kara panic and skittish.

“I am sorry, oh Rao I shouldn’t have bought them without asking you what to bring. I even forgot to inform you I was visiting. I am such a terrible girlfriend. I—”

“Hey, you are not,” the CEO cutting her rambling with a sob.

“The cappuccino, i- it just reminded me of my mom —my biological mother. You are not at fault. I am sorry I just miss her so much.”

“Please don’t be sorry for feeling. Your emotions are always valid.” She replied while scooting closer to Lena and hugged her. 

Lena turned her head to face Kara and said, “This..what we have.. I haven’t felt this for a long time. Someone bringing me food, someone wanting to have lunch with me not because of business deals, someone rambling about how she thought I cried because of her unhealthy food choices, (she said slightly chuckling) and someone who reminds me that I am not completely unloved.” With this she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“My mom -- that is her drink; she always has a cup of cappuccino: in the morning, in the afternoon and from time to time in the evening. When I was younger I used to ask her to let me drink what she is having. But she would always say no because I was still too young to be caffeinated. So she made up something… cappuccino for Lena which consists of (Ca) cuddles, (Ppu) forehead kisses, (Cci) cheek kisses and (No) nose nuzzling.” Lena sighed and said, “That is actually one of the few vivid memories I have of her. I miss her so much. I am sorry for being emotional.”

“Again, nothing to be sorry about,” Kara hugged her girlfriend more tightly. 

They let the silence engulf them; both of them having closed their eyes and finding comfort in each other’s presence. You know that dreary comfort you find under the moonlight when everything seems to be soothing yet there are also things which threaten your solace? That is exactly what they are having 40 minutes before 3 in the afternoon. And that is when Lena realized that Kara, her Kara, is her afternoon moonlight. She shifts her body and looks at Kara. Kara looks back at her, and Lena for the hundredth time feels found. It is always in Kara’s eyes where she feels found; where she feels that she is worth keeping; where she sees that her value is beyond her material successes; where she sees that she finally found home. All these thoughts are running in Lena’s mind simultaneously and it made her inarticulate; she cannot formulate a proper sentence to say those overflowing thoughts to Kara. So, instead, she smiled without intending to; she smiled intrinsically – in a way in which she could touch Kara’s soul and express how much she is having a strong affect for her. And Kara understood that smile; that smile that is not cunning, condescending and definitely not flirshy. That is a smile which is not a façade – not something Lena had to always wear as a display to protect herself. This smile is bare, unguarded, genuine and open. Kara melted, figuratively of course, and smiled back. She then kissed Lena’s forehead. 

“Are you taking notes from my mom and is actually giving me my dose of cappuccino?” Lena breaking the silence and both of them laughed. 

Kara kissed her cheek and settled their foreheads together letting their noses touch with both of them closing their eyes and feeling the moment. “I would give you all of the things in this world if I could. I would give you friendship, companionship, loyalty, all the cuddles you need, all the kisses you want.” Kara withdrew her head and Lena opened her eyes at the shift of position. Kara looked Lena in the eyes saying with her puppy grin plastered on her face, “All the sugar, spice and everything nice I could offer.” Lena chuckled and said, “You know I would do the same thing for you not as a measure for measure but just as myself always being extra. Also, always remember I understand how the world needs you as well so it is okay not to give all to me.” Lena smiled. “I may be a Luthor but I do know how to share… just please save all the kisses for me.” Kara leaned in and kissed her and said breaking the kiss, “Save your kisses for me as well, Miss Luthor.” “You got a deal, Miss Danvers,” Lena leaned in kissing Kara this time. They initially shared an innocent kiss but now it feels like it is about to go somewhere until Kara’s stomach grumbled. 

“Alright, Professor it’s time for you to eat.” Lena chuckled and her eyes widened at her statement. “Oh my manners, that sounds like a title for a porn video.” She followed up slightly embarrassed. Kara laughed, “something we were about to do a minute ago?” and Lena blushed. Lena regained her confidence commenting,  
“Some obscenity under that argyle prints.” Now it is Kara’s turn to blush and to be speechless. Of course, Lena won -- like she always does. 

While Lena is taking their food out of the bags Kara remembered the first day they met, “Some steel under that Kansas wheat.” She has to thank Clark for this. But to do that she has to tell him first that a Luthor and a Super could be on one side. Moreover, be in love with each other. But then again that is for another day to worry about. Right now the pot stickers are waiting for her. 

Both of them started digging in. The lunch included Lena sharing her salad with Kara or more likely forcing the other hero to eat some veggies. While they are halfway through their meals Lena broke the silence and commented “You know you’re Bubbles.” Kara looked at her girlfriend and chuckled a little just enough for Lena to say, “Definitely Bubbles.” 

Kara scrunched her nose and her forehead crinkle, which Alex and Lena both found interesting and adorable, showed itself, “You can be Buttercup or Blossom or you could be both”.

“Based from your stories, I am actually imaging Maggie and Alex for those characters respectively. Well, minus the sisterly relation because that sounds scandalous.” Lena replied while she finished her meal. 

Kara chuckled again and said, “We shifted from an NC-17 topic to a G. We are a flexible duo.” She then handed Lena her drink. The mention of Maggie and Alex served as another reminder for Kara to introduce Lena as her girlfriend to the gang. She really needs to start planning that thing out already.

“Flexible? Interesting” Lena replied with a smirk and raising her left eyebrow like an arching back due to extreme euphoria. Miss narrator please. 

Kara rolled an unused tissue napkin and threw at Lena’s way, “Back at it at the NC-17.” 

Lena caught the tissue ball and she did the most adorable thing ever. She stuck her tongue out. This action basically shows how the CEO is so carefree around Kara. Kara swooned over this adorable pose Lena made and used her super speed to capture the CEO’s face. Lena closed her mouth and raised her eyebrow killing again millions of gays, “what are you intending on using that?” Kara shrugged, “maybe as a weapon to make villains suffer under your adorableness…or I could use this in an article with a headline, L-Corp’s new creation that will make the entire humanity and other life forms feeble: Killer cuteness brought to you by the CEO herself, Lena Luthor.” 

“That is quite too lengthy for a headline, Kara. And please I know you would do me a favor and save my, I never thought I’d say this, bad image. Although it is agonizing to be presumed as evil, it is quite reassuring to be feared by most people.” Lena said with a playful grin. Kara replied showing Lena her phone’s new homescreen, “I know I’ll just have this as my homescreen.” Lena pouted saying, “I want to have you as my phonescreen too.” As both of them finished cleaning their trashes, Kara walked towards Lena and kissed the CEO’s cheek “Next time, Lee. But I really, really need to head back to CatCo and finish and submit my article. I don’t want Mojojojo to spread more terrors across our office and be the reason for it.” Lena chuckled, “I understand, Kara.” Lena hugged her girlfriend and kissed her goodbye. Kara gathered her things, “I’ll come back later after my shift.”

Lena nodded and took a seat back at her desk. As Kara is walking to open the door she took a last peek on the CEO and called her girlfriend’s attention, “Lena, I hope you start getting used to this.” Lena withdrew her attention from her laptop to look at her girlfriend. “You know your girlfriend always bringing you food, your Kara always making you feel loved.” Kara grinned and added, “I may leave from time to time but I will always come back to you.”

Lena smiled back at Kara which Kara returned to her. Without any more words they are both completely assured of each other’s feelings. Kara and Lena separated temporarily with the happiness still evident on their faces. Yes, it has just been 2 weeks since they made their relationship official and they already have figured out that they are going to be together until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reaching this far because I assume you finished reading it :). I hope you liked my piece.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
